Stone Heart
by Seto's girl-942
Summary: It's Christmas and Seto Kaiba couldn't care less but when he comes close to death his heart takes him on a wild ride. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

Seto's girl-942: I had posted this story awhile ago and I'm now re-posting it. It's short but it's pretty good. No flames please.

It was the day before Christmas and Seto Kaiba was walking home from school. All of a sudden a car came out of no where

and there was a loud crash. Everything went blank.

Running down the street chasing an ice cream truck came Joey. All of a sudden he saw a crumpled body lying in the middle

of the road.

"Hey are you okay?" Joey said turning the body over, "Kaiba? Is that you? Are you all right!!"

"Leave me be mutt I'm fine………." Kaiba said almost unconsence.

"Listen Kaiba you are coming with me because you are hurt." With that Joey marched off struggling to drag kaiba along.

An hour later Kaiba awoke in the Wheeler's small apartment.

"What am I doing here!! Take me home now mutt!!" Kaiba said very annoyed.

"That's no way to speak to my brother after he saved your life!!" Serenity said.

"Good news Kaiba!! The doctor says that the only problem is a broken arm and a sprained ankle.." Joey informed Seto.

"I insist on going back to my manshion!! It's almost Christmas and Mokuba is all alone!!"

"Okay we shall take you back." Serenity said.

The three walked out the door and down the street to Kaiba manshion. At the door Seto was panting uncontrollably.

"Kaiba are you okay?" Joey asked.

With that Seto collapsed on the floor.

"Big brother are you okay !!" Mokuba

That was the last thing Seto Kaiba heard before his world went black.

Seto's girl-942: I hope you liked it. Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Seto's girl-942: I don't own YuGiOH. On with the fic.

" Hahahaha this shall be an Interesting dream." The voice laughed through the dark.

Seto Kaiba found himself floating over old rundown apartments. Then he was dropped in front of an extremely sad

Looking one. Half of the windows were boarded up and the other half was broken. It was on the ground level and

colored a murky brown. The yard in front was made of sand, dirt, and gravel. Seto could not think of who lived

here. He peered through the window and saw a sad sight.

In the room were smashed beer bottles and old pizza boxes. Dirty clothes and rubble littered the floor.

In the middle of the room stood a man and a boy. The boy was Joey Wheeler.

"You stupid, arrogant, trash of a boy!! What do you mean you got detention!! A Wheeler never gets

detention!! You are not fit to call yourself a Wheeler only trash!!" the man shouted.

"I'm sorry father." Joey mumbled.

"Sorry is not enough!"

Kaiba could tell clearly that the man was drunk. All of a sudden the man (Mr. Wheeler) punched Joey.

He proceded to beat Joey into unconsienceness . Then when he was sure he was out cold he drank another beer and

Went to sleep.

Seto looked in shock at the blood stained Joey Wheeler. Eventualy Joey got up and staggered off. Then

from the derection that Joey left came aseries of shaky coughs and the sound of vomiting mixed with crying.

Seto shuddered and relized something. As much as he thought he hated Joey he really considered him his

Most important friend.

'I must save him.' Seto thought as he rushed for the door. All of a sudden he was thrown back.

" No Seto you can not enter the Wheeler house . It is forbidden. You can however check on little Yugi."

The voice said sounding amused.

"Wait!" called Seto, " Is his life really that awful?"

"Why of course. I would never lie to you. This happened a few days ago after Yugi and Joey got detention.

Speaking of Yugi…" The voice broke off.

With that Seto was spinning into the oblivian. His only thought was what is the matter in Yugi's life?

Seto's girl-942: Hope you enjoyed it. R&R!! Bye!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Seto's girl-942: I don't own YuGiOh! On with the fic.

With a bump Seto Kiaba landed on top of the school building. Looking around he determined he was above the beautiful

Green courtyard. He saw Yugi standing with Joey, Tristan, and Tea. They were laughing at some stupid joke Tristan had

Told. Presently Tea smiled waved and walked away. Joey and Tristan raced off with looks on their faces like they forgot

Something. Yugi stood slowly. He looked around as if he was afraid of something.

Seto was confused. Then he saw what Yugi was afraid of.

Three large boys walked out of the bushes. One walked up to Yugi laughed and pushed him. Another walked up and stole

The millennium puzzle. He tossed it back and forth wit hone of the other bullies above Yugi's head. Then the taunting began.

"You're so short ants look down on you and small children could squash you." One said.

" You're knee-high to a knee." One of the more stupid ones said.

Then the school door opened and the bullies dropped the millennium puzzle and ran. The principal came out.

"Mr. Muto are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes sir, good-bye sir." Yugi walked unhappily home and let the tears fall.

Seto was amazed. His rival was bullied like that. How could this be?

"So sad isn't it Seto?" the voice said in a mocking tone, 'Wonder why they all seem to have an awful life? Did you know

that you make it worse?"

"How could I make it worse? They still have much better lives then I have. They have a family and friends and I only

have Mokuba."

"Yes but they have you as a great rival, don't they Seto. Now what happens when you take a abused Joey and a bullied

Yugi and mix them with a taunting Seto Kaiba? Why don't we find out?"

Seto again was spinning. His only sight was a blur. His only thought was what did he mean?

Seto's girl-942: I hope you like it. Sorry about it being short. R&R. Bye!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Seto's girl-942: I don't own YuGiOh. On with the fic.

Seto found himself again floating above the school. He looked around and determined that school had just gotten out.

He saw himself walking toward Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Then he heard Joey.

"Uh oh here comes moneybags."

"Joey maybe if you leave him alone he'll go away." Yugi thought out loud.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the dog and his friends." Seto heard himself say.

" Lay off Kaiba I had a rough night."

" Oh was the little puppy afraid of the dark?"

"Leave him alone Kaiba." Yugi said defending Joey.

"Let the dog fight his own fight."

"Really Kaiba You don't know what he's been through." Tristan stated.

Seto saw himself storm away. This time he stayed and watched what happened after he teased Joey.

"Yug' I don't know if I'm gonna be able to take another day of this." Joey told Yugi.

"Your going to have to because I don't know what to do about it." Yugi replied.

"I just wish we could be friends." Tea said.

"Tea I don't think we will ever be friends. Kaiba is just to cold hearted." Tristan replied.

"I wish that school life wasn't as hard as home life." Joey thought out loud.

Out of no where kaiba went spinnimg to the cold room of his heart.

'How can I be so cruel? They are the closest things to friends that I have.' Seto thought.

"Sad isn't it?" The voice said then laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I was just going to ask you if you learned anything but I highly doubt that."

"I did learn something. Everyone could have hidden problems so you should be kind to them."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" The voice cried and the room instantly became warm and colorful.

Again Kaiba was spinning but this time he knew where he was going.


	5. Chapter 5

Seto's girl-942: This is the final chapter and I don't own YuGiOh. On with the fic.

"Seto!!!" Mokuba exclaimed when Seto opened his eyes.

Lookind around he found himself in his bed.

"Uh…yeah I'm glad you're okay." Joey said in a monotone.

"Mokuba can you invite Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and their families over for Christmas?"

"Okay big brother!!! Be back soon!!!"

"Joey would you like to come over for Christmas as a thank you for saving me." Seto asked.

"Oh please big brother, can we?" Serenity pleaded.

"I guess we are staying." Joey told Kaiba.

"Great!!" Seto exclaimed.

A few hours later the group was happily talking and laughing at Kaiba's Christmas Party (as Joey called it). Seto sat back

Happily knowing he had done the right thing. Then he went to join the festivities.

Seto's girl-942: That's the end I hope you liked it. R&R!!! Bye!!!!!


End file.
